Diamond in the Rough
Diamond in the Rough is the third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Dimensions. For this episode's info page, click here. Plot ship is seen flying off into space. The camera cuts to the control room of the ship. Psyphon: Sir, we don't have enough troops to mount and invasion of any planet, even Earth, and with the entire planet an army of Esotericas. Vilgax: We'll find away. Paradox and Setrakus can't stop us from doing anything. They're both preoccupied looking for Ben. Psyphon: And what about the heroes? Vilgax: They can try, but without Tennyson, they won't succeed. Psyphon: So where should we head to? Vilgax: We head to the weakest of any planet. We head to Earth... Psyphon: Sir, as I said before... Vilgax: We head to Earth! Psyphon: Yes, of course, sir! presses a button on his wrist which activates the rockets on the ship. It zooms forward towards Earth. The camera cuts to Kevin's ship. Kevin, Gwen, Julie, Azmuth, and George are aboard it. Julie: How much longer until we return home? Kevin: It won't be just much longer. We're approaching the planet Pluto now. Gwen: Pluto's not a planet. Azmuth: But it fits the qualities of one. Kevin: Why did I... Azmuth: ...even bother? Because you're human. George: Can we stop this senseless arguing? Gwen: George is right. We need to put aside our differences and get the job done. Kevin: Then let's get back to Earth and form a plan... Song camera cuts to Kevin's ship landing on Earth in a field next to a Bellwood. The heroes get out and look around. Kevin: Here we are... back on Earth... Gwen: How long were we gone? Azmuth: It's been only a week since we left, so not much could have changed... Kevin: Yeah, but remember the condition we left it in? All humans were turned into Esotericas! That's not a good thing! George: Good thing we have a way to fix it. Julie: Where should we even start? Kevin: We need to get as far away from civilization as possible, but first I need to get two things from my garage... Gwen: Yeah, as I thought... Kevin: It's not everyday you think that all life on the planet is going to turn into Esotericas. It's really important! Gwen: How important could it be? Kevin: You'l see... Can we just go? Azmuth: May I remind you that we also have the problem of Vilgax to take care off... and Tennyson... Julie: But the Stellasapiens were handling Ben, right? Gwen: Vilgax shouldn't be much of a problem for now... notice a bunch of Esotericas charging towards them. George: But they will be... draws his sword. Gwen: George, we're trying not to kill half the human race. Cure first, capture second, injure third... George: I'm assuming killing doesn't make the list... Gwen: No, it doesn't... catches a DNA repair gun from Kevin. He turns around fires two shots at an Esoterica, turning it back into a human. He ducks to avoid an energy orb from another and then kicks that one into the ground. He gets his from behind by an Esoterica but Julie blasts that one with a DNA repair gun and then blasts a few more. She turns around and then blasts one behind her. Kevin absorbs the metal of a blaster and then punches one in the face and then charges his way through another group. Gwen: Kevin! Cure first! Kevin: Right.... takes the DNA repair gun and blasts it, curing a few more Esoterica. Azmuth, now as Fourarms is blasting 4 DNA repair guns at a group of Esoterica. Gwen jumps in front and creates a mana shield. Azmuth jumps over and then kicks one to the ground and then cures it. He blasts all the unconscious Esoterica, curing them. He detransforms. George cures the last one with a final blast. The group starts to walk into the city. Kevin: That's our job! 100 down, 7 million plus to go... Gwen: We'll find a way to cure them all at once, but for now, let's get going! camera cuts to Vilgax's ship. It lands in the middle of Bellwood. He and Psyphon get out and begin to walk around. Vilgax: You would think that the city would be filled with Esoterica... of the sudden, thousands of Esotericas appear out of nowhere. A figure begins to walk towards Vilgax. Figure: They were just in hiding... Vilgax: Who are you? Figure: My name is Imperial. I am the new leader of the Esoterica and in a few weeks time the Earth will be under my control... It's almost too easy... Vilgax: Not going to happen! The Earth is mine to control! Mind to command! I'm supposed to be the villainous one! Imperial: But even you know that isn't true! I am not even the most villainous one! That would be your arch-nemesis Ben Tennyson... Vilgax: Ben Tennyson is a weakling and a fool! He may have the upperhand but he doesn't know how to use the power... Imperial: Would you like to hear a story? A prophecy, really. No, a legend! It is called the Prophecy of 2, and it involves the tale of two brothers... These brothers, their names a mystery two me, once were normal brothers. They lived their lives like any other member of their tribe... Vilgax: How is this relevant? Imperial: If you are patient than you will find out... Now, as I said, they lived their lives just like any other member of their tribe; however, one day, the two brothers were looking through their father's documents when one brother came upon an adoption document. It was more of a peace treaty, and in the treaty it stated that one of the brother's, who was actually a member of a rival tribe, was taken in by the father, the chief of the other brother's tribe, as a trade to encourage peace and a mixing of cultures... Vilgax: I'm growing impatient, can you get to the point? Imperial: Realizing that he was part of the rival tribe, one of the brothers left immediately as the other brother followed him. They got into a fight and eventually the rival brother left to find his other tribe... Years later he returned and attacked his village and stole the treasure of it, but he agreed to let his brother come on a journey with him, so they left together... Some say they are still out there, guarding the treasure, but none can be sure... Vilgax: Are you done? Imperial: And now I can tell you that my goal is to find that treasure and use it to finish off the Earth! Vilgax: Not if I find it first! jumps at Imperial but Imperial disappear and Vilgax continues on. He turns around and sees Imperial in front of him. He punches Vilgax down to the ground and then blasts him with a blast of energy. Psyphon blasts electricity at Imperial but he avoids and then blasts energy at Psyphon. Vilgax grabs Imperial from behind but then he disappears and lands on Vilgax. He back away and blasts more orbs of energy at the two other villains. Psyphon: Master, maybe we should be going! Vilgax: Let's go! turn around and run, but there are more Esotericas in front of them. They turn around and find Imperial walking towards them. Imperial: You never told me your name! Don't bother, you're about to die! Imperial attacks Vilgax, the camera cuts to the heroes arriving at the edge of Bellwood. They make it to the street that Vilgax is on and then notice him being attacked by Imperial. Gwen: Is that... Vilgax? Julie: It is! Kevin: We don't have to go that way! Let's go this way! they turn down a side road, Imperial notices them and appears in front of them. Imperial: Where do you think you're going, humans? prepares an energy orb. Commercial Be Continued George: Who are you? Imperial: As I told Vilgax, I am Imperial, leader of the Esoterica... I have a story to tell you-- Kevin: That's nice pal, but we don't really care! absorbs the road and then jumps at Imperial and punches him in the face. He jumps at Imperial but gets punched back. He stabilizes and then grabs a DNA repair gun and fires it at Imperial. It hits him but it doesn't do anything. Imperial: Those cheap guns won't work on me! blasts an energy orb at Kevin and then blasts more at the others. Gwen throws mana orbs back at Imperial but he avoids them and then runs at Gwen and kicks her down. He forms an energy sword and slashes it against George's sword. George and Imperial go back and forth with slashes until Azmuth as Cannonbolt comes out of nowhere and tackles Imperial to the ground. He stands up and finds that Imperial is gone. He turns around only to get hit in the face by Imperial. George runs at Imperial and knocks him back with his sword. George: We are stronger than you... Imperial: Maybe you are, but I have more followers! army of Esotericas begin to flood into the street. Ship also arrives and comes up to Julie. Julie: Ship, your back! merges with Julie. She fires electricity at a bunch of Esoterica knocking them out. Kevin: I thought it was cure then capture then.... Gwen: Just do whatever works! Kevin: That's exactly what I've been waiting for! charges through a bunch of Esoterica and gets to an open space. Kevin: But we have to get moving! starts to run as Gwen and George follow. Julie blasts a rocket at a group of Esotericas, clearing a path. Cannonbolt rolls through a bunch and makes it to just in front of the group. He transforms into Catalyst and runs next to the other heroes. Kevin: My garage is just around the corner! run forward. The camera cuts to them arriving at the garage. Kevin opens it up and then walks inside. Azmuth detransforms. Azmuth: I'm surprised... You have some pretty advanced, and some pretty illegal tech in here... Kevin: I have a tech license. Everything in here is of a legal level... Azmuth: Level 7, right? Kevin: Actually I have one Level 8 thing, but I got special permission for that... George: Can we just get what we need to get... Kevin: Yeah... turns around to face the counter. He finds a box and then picks it up and places it in front of the others. He opens it up and takes out a small sphere with a rod sticking out of it. Azmuth: No way! You have a Chronofuse Gryosphere! Julie: A what? Kevin: This little device is the key to curing all the Esotericas easily... Now that we have it, we can go! Gwen: Yeah... How long have you had that? Kevin: I don't know, actually... Gwen: It's just that with all the bounty hunters that have attacked us... and even Azmuth didn't have one... Kevin: Agh, topic changing time! heroes get into Kevin's car and drive off. After a few moments, Imperial appear in front of them. The car flips over him and then manages to stay upright and lands normally. Imperial jumps onto the hood of the car and then blasts the front window open. Imperial: Hello again! I'll be taking that Chronofuse Gyrosphere please... he is about to fire an energy blast, Vilgax as Crashhopper tackles Imperial to the ground. Crashhopper: GO! heroes pause for a moment. Crashhopper: JUST GO! turns the car around and then steps on the gas. Julie: Did Vilgax just help us? Azmuth: He did, didn't he... Gwen: Just keep driving! The farther away we get the better! George: And I doubt we'll have to worry about Imperial attacking us as long as we don't return. Even he won't be able to find us... camera cuts to an old house within the woods far away from Bellwood. The heroes are sitting around a fire they have made. The camera pans into the woods. Ben teleports into the woods. Ben: They're here... Now is my chance... begins to walk but stops after a few steps. He looks at the Omnitrix and then at the Scepter and then at Ascalon. Ben: Do I... Yes, I have to do this... It is far too late to change... Their deaths will mark a new chapter in my journey... a new chapter in my journey to a perfect world... Commercial runs up to the house and crashes through the window. The camera cuts to the room with the heroes. Julie: What was that? Kevin: Get up now! We're leaving. Gwen: Come on, let's go. group gets up and runs over towards the door, but Ben jumps in front of them. Kevin: Tennyson! Ben: Levin! kicks Kevin and then slashes Ascalon at him. He jumps and kicks Kevin in the face before ducking to avoid a slash from George. He spins around and slashes George as he bounces off the wall and knocks him to the ground. He kicks Gwen back and then avoids her mana bolts. Azmuth transforms into Wook and jumps at Ben. Ben: Get off me! tosses Wook into the air and then jumps away towards the others. He transforms into Chargar and then blasts fire throughout the house. Kevin kicks him from behind but he grabs Ascalon and slashes back at Kevin. He jumps and kicks Ben in the face, knocking him to the ground. He gets up and faces Kevin. Chargar: I'd love to just talk this out, but the truth is I have better things to do! Kevin: You don't have to do this! Chargar: I'm sick of this, Kevin! There is nothing you can do to stop me! takes out the scepter and shoots an energy wave at Kevin, knocking him out of the house. He blasts fire at Wook but he avoids and then jumps at Chargar. He knocks him back only to be blasted and knocked out of the house, too. He turns around and sees Julie standing in front of him. Chargar: And I'm sick of you, too! transforms into Wildmutt and then Ultimate Wildmutt. Wildmutt: And it's time for you to meet your end! Gwen: BEN! turns to Gwen. Gwen: Listen to what your saying! Wildmutt: NEVER! he turns around, George jumps on him and tackles him to the ground. He knocks George away but then Gwen blasts mana bolts at him, knocking him into the next room. The three heroes in the house regroup, and after a moment, Ben comes back out as Assassin. Assassin: I'm going to make this very simple for the three of you! Give me the Chronofuse Gyrosphere and I will let you live... for now... Julie: Why would we ever do that after what you've done to us! Assassin: Look at it this way, if you don't give it to me, you'll die... Julie: The answer is no! Assassin: Last chance! Julie: No... prepares to launch his shadow at the heroes, but Azmuth as Shredder comes back in and tackles Assassin. He launches his shadow at Shredder, but he slashes it and then kicks Assassin in the face. Assassin's shadow retreats and then goes back and knocks Shredder to the ground. He retracts his claws and then tackles Assassin to the ground. Assassin kicks Shredder into a wall. Shredder: Get in the car! I'll hold him off as long as I can until we have to go! Julie, and George nod their heads and then run out of the house. Shredder knocks Assassin into the wall, making him detransform. Ben picks up the scepter. Ben: Wrong move... forms an energy blast in the scepter. Shredder runs out of the room and picks up the heroes. He jumps in the car as it drives off. A few moments later, the house explodes. The camera cuts to the car. Azmuth is holding the Chronofuse Gyrosphere. Azmuth: We'll have to protect it... Ben and Imperial will both come looking for it... George: I thought we agreed that Imperial would be busy dealing with Vilgax... Kevin: He will be, but Imperial will likely make quick work of him... We'll be able to handle them, but I'm getting worried about Ben... He is too powerful... Gwen: Ben is getting ever more hostile... The longer we wait... Julie: The closer we get to running out of time... camera cuts to Bellwood. Imperial is standing across from Vilgax. He is sitting on a chair in the middle of the road. Thousands of Esotericas are surrounding them. Imperial: Without me they would be nothing! They listen to me! They follow my orders! They do exactly as I tell them to do... It wouldn't be the same for anyone else... I'm one in 7 billion... A one of a kind... Vilgax: And yet you still haven't found the treasure or stopped the heroes... Imperial: Oh no, but you will help me! forms a red energy sphere. Vilgax: Aren't those supposed to be yellow? Imperial: Not this time! blasts it at Vilgax. When the smoke clears, Vilgax has been turned into an Esoterica. He is the same shape as Vilgax but he wears the robes of an Esoterica. His face is the only part that remains unchanged. Imperial: The treasure spoken of in the Prophecy of 2 is ever closer to being mine... End Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Dimensions Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Dimensions Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd